As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's: 4,591,151; 4,632,383; 4,643,417; and, 4,171,802 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse arm and wrist exercising devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the particular purpose for which they have been specifically designed and constructed, these patented structures by no means define the last advancements in this particular area of technology.
While the use of both spring and hydraulic resistance are well recognized expedients in the wrist and arm exercising devices that are represented by the above cited patents; the prior art appears to be silent with regard to a dual spring resistance arrangement; wherein, both of the spring elements are intertwined with one another and the opposed coils of the respective spring elements are adapted to engage one another, as the compressive resistance of the spring increases due to the manipulations of the user.
Obviously, there has existed a longstanding need among users of this type of a device for a new arm and wrist exercising apparatus, and the provision of such an apparatus is the stated purpose and intent of the present invention.